A Morning On Tracy Island
by CreapyCreature
Summary: A short story about just another morning on Tracy Island.


**A Morning On Tracy Island**_  
><em>

_I sat down behind the computer this evening and just started typing and I ended up with this little drabble about the boys in blue that we all love. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. (_Excuse my English, it's my second language and I'm relaying way to much on my spellchecker._)_

Jeff sat at his usual place in the kitchen, nursing his second cup of coffee for the morning. He could almost see his mother's disapproving gaze, but she was in Kansas visiting a friend, and the Tracy patriarch could do whatever he wanted. He smiled, truth be told it was his old, frail mother that was keeping the family's top secret, multibillion dollar rescue organization afloat. He glanced at the muted CNN broadcast on the television screen in the kitchen. The screen showed scenes of yet another riot in Libya. He turned his attention back to his paper; crowd control wasn't exactly one of International Rescue's specialties. Turning the page of his newspaper he looked up as his eldest son came jogging into the kitchen.

"Morning Scott, enjoyed your run?" Jeff asked.

A sweaty Scott beamed at his father. "Yes, thank you." He said plopping down in his seat. Turning his attention to the television screen he absentmindedly reached for the freshly squeezed orange juice Kyrano had prepared for the family that morning. He poured himself a glass, paused, and poured another as a soaking wet redhead came bounding into the kitchen.

"Gordon, you're dripping on the floor. Again." Jeff said, not even bothering to look up from his paper. The aquanaut was so at home in the water that he sometimes forgot that he was wet. Especially after his morning swim.

"Oops, sorry Dad." Gordon said looking down at the puddle that had formed at his feet. Just then Kyrano strolled in to the kitchen, carrying fresh, steaming bread rolls and a pan of various forms of protein that the Malaysian insisted on preparing on an open fire.

"Good morning boys." He said in his thick accent. He placed the pan and bread basket on the table and pulled two towels out of thin air. He threw one at Gordon's feet and the other at the young man's bare chest.

"Thank you Kyrano." Gordon said sheepishly as he used his feet to dry the puddle on the floor with his towel, pulling the other around his still dripping swimming trunks.

Jeff placed his newspaper next to his plate and picked out a fried egg and two pieces of bacon from the still sizzling pan. Scott soon mimicked his father's actions and Gordon sat down next to his brother gulping down the orange juice Scott had poured for him.

A green light started buzzing on the screen, right on time. Jeff reached forward and pressed the button to connect the live video feed with his second eldest in orbit. The riot police and their water cannons disappeared from the screen and a tired looking John appeared. He was wearing his blue uniform, unlike his earthbound brothers; the space monitor was always on duty.

"Good morning everyone." He greeted raking his hand through his mushy silver-blonde hair.

"John," Jeff started. "You look tired."

"I believe 'terrible' is the word you are looking for Dad. Don't you think Scott?" Gordon said with his mouth full of bread.

John glared at his younger brother and Scott gave the prankster a light clap on the back of the head, muttering something along the lines of 'don't talk with your mouth full'.

"John, is everything alright?" Scott asked, the smother-hen once again pecking through to the surface.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired" John said with a sigh. "It was a long night. A lot of chatter and false alarms."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Alan wouldn't mind starting his rotation on Five a week earlier." Scott asked.

Gordon scoffed. Everyone knew that that was not true. John shook his head as expected. It was no secret that the astronaut loved his rotation aboard his Thunderbird more than anything. Although, judging by the way he was eying the breakfast on the table it was clear that the blonde did not love the food available aboard his 'Bird all that much.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just need some shuteye." Scott nodded, deciding the trust his immediate younger brother and let it go.

"So I'm assuming that you have nothing new to report this morning?" Jeff asked.

"No. There's some serious downpour in São Paulo, so I'm keeping my eye on that in case of a landslide. Other than that nothing that needs our attention. How are things on the island?"

As if to answer his question, a heart wrenching screech echoed through the Villa, followed by the all too familiar thump of running footsteps. The youngest Tracy skidded into the kitchen. Alan barely managed a 'good morning' through his hysterical laughter. He threw his phone at Gordon. The grinning red head caught it.

"Ah, good, you got it on camera." He said, high-fiving his partner in crime.

"ALAN!" The sheer volume of the voice made John jump in his seat to turn down his speakers in his echo prone space station.

Alan grabbed a bread role and a sausage from the pan and darted out the backdoor that led to Kyrano's herb garden.

Moments later a soaking wet and slightly shivering Virgil came thundering into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said through gritted teeth. Scott reached out to grab the middle Tracy's unnaturally cool arm. Alan had probably just signed his own death certificate but Scott was going to try his best to avoid a bloodbath. He was Field Commander of the Thunderbirds after all; it was his job to control his brothers, although in a situation like this John had always been the better mediator.

Scott pushed a grumpy, yet compliant Virgil into his chair. He grabbed the towel out from under a snickering Gordon and wrapped it around Virgil's shoulders.

"I'm gonna kill him when I'm awake." Virgil said groggily.

"Sorry Virge," John called the family's attention back to the screen "But you're going to have to wake up right now. It looks like the rain has gotten the better of some of the foundations in São Paulo." He said looking at something off screen he muttered some Portuguese gibberish into his headset. He turned and hit the button activating the klaxon in the Villa.

"Right then boys, duty calls." Jeff said standing up. "Virgil, please leave your revenge for after the rescue."

"Yeah, whatever." Virgil mumbled as he followed his family to the office still clutching at the damp towel, trying to preserve some of the heat that remained in his body after his sudden, unexpected icy awakening he received the morning on Tracy Island.

_This is my first Thunderbirds Fanfic. I'm supper excited to really start writing about the boys. I've absolutely fallen in love with them over the past couple of years and they have change my life for the better! I have a lot of stories floating around in my head. Really I do, they keep me up at night, but I'm really busy (and lazy when I'm not busy). I've been putting off writing for some time (almost two years) due to studies, but the holidays are coming and I WILL try to write more stories. Promise... _

_CreapyCreature_


End file.
